


Mature

by Shellsan



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge May 2019 [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, They aren't too important but they're there, Timeline What Timeline, angsty, kind of, not really sure how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: Some days, Roy thought that Edward was more mature than he let on. Other days, he knew for sure.





	Mature

**Author's Note:**

> Back for day 18 and very confused as to what the hell I've written. this was meant to be RoyEd, but apparently my brain did not care, so I'm putting it down as gen but you can read it however. I had this idea, but it didn't turn out how I planned, so you get this instead. I'm not 100% happy with it, but hopefully some of you enjoy it anyway. Let me know how I did in the comments!

**30 Day Writing Challenge**

**Day Eighteen:** Mature

 **Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

 **Pairing:** RoyEd

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA

**Mature**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

There were certain connotation that came with the concept of maturity such as humility, makings decision with more forethought, and being able to take insults without complaint moving on.

Edward Elric displayed none of these. At least not with any regularity.

This led many people to the incorrect conclusion that he was something immature, a child who never truly grew up.

But something about that idea had always nudged at Roy's senses, urging him to look past the surface details for the truth.

So that's what he did.

The first time he thought that Ed might be more mature than he let on, it was when he was tailing the blonde. Roy had been informed that someone had made an attempt on the alchemist's life, and that Hawkeye had recommended that Ed stay in the headquarters until they had more information.

Naturally, the moment she wasn't watching him the blonde had slipped the guard and taken off.

Roy was pretty sure he'd done so out of spite, more so than any real need to escape said guard.

That didn't help with the maturity angle though.

Turning the next corner, Roy blinked when he found an irritated looking Edward tapping his foot, impatience on his face.

“Took your time there, Mustang.” He grumbled.

Blinking, Roy raised an eyebrow. “How long have you known I was tailing you.”

Edward scoffed, turning around to keep moving, Roy catching up within a few moments with his longer legs. “I've known since before we left HQ. You need some more practice to be able to catch me unaware.”

“Why'd you let me follow you this far?”

“Because if I hadn't, you would have gotten all worried and freaked out, and then everyone would have freaked out, and then I'd have to deal with more than just your annoying ass. At least if an alchemist attacks you, you should be fine.”

There was a certain level of care to the last part, but Roy opted not to point it out just in case it got the blonde angry. Currently, he seemed more irritated than anything.

But his decision to allow Roy with him didn't fit with the immature patterns. It was something pre-meditated and took into account the feelings of others.

Perhaps there was more to Edward Elric than he thought.

When a moment later, Roy received an insult for falling behind from his thoughts, he snorted. Or not.

  
  


The next time that Roy followed this thought path was when he watched Edward with a little girl.

Her father had just been discovered dead, a rogue alchemist causing problems within central. She was crying, tears falling from large brown eyes, her mother long gone as well.

Hawkeye had tried to approach her and been shot down, and so had the others. Roy didn't even bother to test his luck, feeling a little awkward and unsure of himself.

Ed huffed in annoyance at his CO, rolling his eyes he though his heart ached for the young girl. Luckily she had an aunt who could take her in, but the woman wouldn't be able to make it to central from her town for two days.

Stepping over to the little girl, Ed crouched down.

“Hey there.”

The little girl sniffled, wiping at her eyes. “Go away.” She mumbled.

Edward hummed. “Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Cause I don't want to. I want to be right here.”

The girl frowned. “Why?”

“Because I want to cheer you up.”

“You can't. He'd never coming back.”

Ed shook his head. “You're right. He'd not.” He agreed.

“It's not fair. You don't understand. You don't understand at all.” She shouted, anger coming out of seemingly no-where, as she turned to face Ed.

Roy frowned, noticing the slight grimace on Edward's face at the dig, aware that the words hit a little too close to home.

“I don't want them to be gone. He can't be. He was all I had left.” Her voice broke.

Sighing, Edward moved to pull her into his chest, wrapping her in his arms.

She struggled for a moment, small hands moving to hit at his chest. “It's not fair. It's not.” She cried.

“No. It's not.”

It was heartbreaking to watch, and even worse as Edward explained that he understood that he did know how she felt, that he had been the same. That if she wanted, he could be her older brother too. Take care of her and help to not be sad.”

There was a small silence before a really quiet, “really?”

Edward smiled. “Of course. I'm always the big brother. In fact, you can have two big brothers even. I have a little brother too and I'm sure he'd love to have a little sister.” He whispered, acting like it was a secret.

That coerced a small giggle from her.

For the next two days, Edward looked after her fiercely for the next couple days, giving the little girl -Lily, he had been reminded many times – something bright to look forwards to. Until her aunt arrived.

“I don't want to go with aunt Tina. I want to stay with you, Big Brother.” Lily whispered sadly as they stood at the platform of the station, Lilies things in hand.

Edward crouched down in front of her. “You have to. I'm not going anywhere though. I expect you to send me letters while you practice your hand writing, and I want you to give me calls. Tina has my number, and she has HQ. And I'll come visit when I can.” He promised, voice thick with sadness.

They hugged tightly, before Tina urged them on, waving goodbye.

“You didn't want to let her go.”

Ed didn't blow up like he'd expected at the observation, instead shrugging. “No, I didn't.” He agreed. “But it's not about what I want.”

He didn't elaborate further, just turned and started heading out of the station, Roy catching up easily.

Definitely mature, he decided. There was nothing more more mature than putting the needs of others before your own.

And wasn't that just heartbreaking to realise?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com!


End file.
